Princess Punt (Character)
Princess Punt; full name Anne Punt Quettebuss, is the main protagonist of the game, and the character the player controls to kick our Heroes. She made her first appearance in the PPS prequel, Princess Punt. She explores the vast World Area, kicking the hero at enemies on after another in search for a handsome prince. She continues her journey in a world themed with sweets and more dangerous foes in PPS. Appearance The blonde Princess wears her signature pink ruffled dress, ruffles outlined with white. The breast section in her dress is white; isn't very pugnacious however... She wears white princess gloves. She also wears a green pendant on her neck. The feature point of the Princess are her white (or pink) high heels; designed to kick anything with extreme force. Her iris color is emerald, bears fair skin color, and has her hair braided in several pigtails. She has a straight bang. Two roses top on the left and right on her head. Green pearl earrings are also worn on her ears. The signature blinged gold crown sits atop of her head, signifying her status. In PPS, her game model appearance can change by equipping accessories, goods, and dresses. Gives her different perspectives of vanity and power. Character Our fellow protagonist has been searching for true love ever since the game was created. Apparently wishing to be together with someone, she often fantasizes about what kind of man would appear if she reached the other side of the area she ended up in. In PPS, she fantasizes with sweets in unison with love. When she fails to find love she despairs and even displaces on the soldiers. She hates losing; she will storm off battle if you run out of soldiers to kick. The Princess is a hothead when it comes to enemies obstructing her path to love. She shows no remorse for the use of the soldiers that follow her by kicking them at the enemy. She primarily uses the (Swordsman) Hero as a displacement doll and a weapon. Despite this abuse she still cares for her fellow Hero and the following Members. They seemed relieved and happy for her when she finally finds the dream prince, and bystand in little hope when love keeps on eluding her. Game Role She is the character controlled in the game. There is a consistent storyline that progresses through completing stages. Each scene is more or less the same; on the journey to visit an area and find a handsome prince, then fail at seeking one. She's also enticed to eating the sweets provided and themed in the area. Impact Though the Princess is a well known figure made by Gungho, she's not as well known as Gungho's other successful games, such as Puzzle & Dragons. Collaborations that are hosted in this game have her image on the relating collab; thus often advertised to entice viewers of the collab and Princess Punt. She has her own themed cafe in Japan. Princess Punt games are highly internationally comparable to Rovio's Angry Birds, due to the fling-and-hit game mechanics. Audiences find Princess Punt more appealing because of the hybrid RPG and fling-and-hit, and collaborations that host now and then. Gallery bckeri.png|Battle Cats (KHM48) Ecokeri.jpg|ECO Princess Punt padkeri.jpg|PAD (Anne Punt Quettebuss in Love) sbkeri.jpg|Summons Board Princess Punt Hugz.png|Samurai cuddle Dgkeri.png|Divine Gate (Anne Punt Quettebuss) Category:Characters